


the most qualified candidate

by sketchy_and_unformed



Series: KakaYama trash [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Get Together, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humour, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: “You have a dirty mind,” Kakashi said approvingly. “I really did teach you well.”“Please don’t pass that knowledge on to the whole of Konaha, will you?”Kakashi’s eyes twinkled. “It is my solemn duty as Hokage.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: KakaYama trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	the most qualified candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the whole of canon. Tooth-rottingly sweet.

“So you’ve finally set a date for your inauguration?”

Kakashi shrugged laconically. “Maa, I couldn’t put it off forever. As much as I wanted to.”

Yamato bumped him with his shoulder as they walked through the village side by side. “You’re going to be great at it, you know.”

“Maybe.”

“You will. You’re a great leader-” Kakashi cut Yamato off with a derisive snort.

“Who told you that?”

Yamato sighed with a long-suffering air. “Senpai, you were my captain for years.”

“Oh? And you turned out well, did you?”

Yamato blinked at him. “I don’t even know if you’re trying to insult me, or yourself.”

“Probably both.” Kakashi stopped outside Ichiraku and waved his book towards it. “Lunch?”

“Are you offering to pay?” Yamato asked. Kakashi looked up at the clouds.

“Hmm. If you carry on lavishing me with praise, I’ll consider it.”

“You’re an excellent strategist,” Yamato said as they ducked inside. “Second to none, honestly.”

Kakashi settled onto a stool and cast an eye over the menu. “Shall we split an order of gyoza?”

“It’s too greasy,” Yamato said, then, realising that Teuchi was glaring at him, “uh, in every  _ other _ restaurant, that is. Ah, gyoza sounds perfect.”

They ate mostly in companionable silence, with Yamato occasionally chipping in as more of Kakashi’s good qualities came to mind.

“You’re always calm under pressure.”

“You can use every chakra nature.”

“You’ve done more S-rank missions than almost anybody else.”

“You’ve been a jonin since you were twelve.”

When they finished eating Kakashi pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and paid without fuss or fanfare. Yamato thought it might have been the first time he’d ever done so.

“Well, I have to meet with Tsunade now,” Kakashi said, his hands in his pockets. “Something about handing over the sealed files.”

“Good luck, senpai.”

As Yamato turned to leave, Kakashi caught his arm and leaned in to speak quietly.

“Thank you.”

The next moment he was gone, leaving Yamato alone to smile to himself in the sunny street. He knew that Kakashi had been thanking him for more than just the good luck wish. He hadn’t known the man for a decade without learning to see underneath the underneath, after all.

*

On Kakashi’s first full day in office, Yamato arrived at his office to find him struggling to get out of his robes. He knocked lightly on the open door and Kakashi looked up.

“Ah, good timing. Lend me a hand, would you?”

Yamato helped him out of the white robe and Kakashi sighed with relief as he took a seat behind his desk. A moment later his hat sailed across the room. Yamato started to smile.

“I take it you’re not a fan of the robes of office.”

“They can’t really expect me to sit around in those things.”

“Maybe not, senpai, but you can’t go on wearing that old jonin vest, either.”

Kakashi slumped. “My outfit is the least of my worries. I have to try and manage the whole village. I don’t know where to start.”

“May I?” Yamato gestured to an empty chair to the side of Kakashi’s desk and Kakashi tipped his head in a nod. Yamato wheeled himself to sit alongside him and picked up the stack of papers closest to him. “A good place to start is to prioritise your most urgent issues. Did Tsunade-sama hand anything over to you?”

“She said she’s still working on reassigning roles since the war. We lost a lot of people. Making sure we have enough teachers at the Academy was her main concern.”

“Then why don’t you take some time to look through the chunin roster? Speak to the teachers we do have and get their thoughts as well. Can you put a timeframe on when this should be done by?”

Kakashi looked at him, clearly surprised. “You really have a head for this administrative stuff, don’t you?”

Yamato went a little pink. “Ah, not really.”

“Well, much more than I do,” Kakashi said. “Listen, I’m going to need good people around me, especially now that Shizune and Sakura are full time staff at the hospital.”

Yamato blinked. “Are you offering me a job, senpai?”

Kakashi nodded. “I’d like you to be directly under me as soon as possible. You’re more than qualified for the position.”

“Directly...under…” Yamato’s blush slowly darkened. Kakashi looked confused, then a second later his own words registered and he let out a slightly strangled laugh.

“To work!”

Yamato couldn’t resist the urge to tease; for Kakashi to show even a hint of embarrassment was a rare occasion and more than worth suffering some of his own. He tried to keep a straight face as he spoke.

“Yes, I believe I could work very well in a position under you, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi’s laugh that time bordered on filthy and he rubbed his hands together wickedly. “I could find a variety of positions for you, Yamato, if you can be flexible.”

Yamato snorted and turned away, shoulders shaking with his laughter. “Ah, I’m very flexible. I’d be more than happy to...fill in.”

Kakashi slapped the desk, laughing harder. “I hoped I’d be the one doing the filling,” he gasped and Yamato howled.

Finally they stopped, their hard breathing interrupted with lingering giggles. Yamato wiped tears from his eyes.

“Forgive me. I couldn’t resist.”

“You have a dirty mind,” Kakashi said approvingly. “I really did teach you well.”

“Please don’t pass that knowledge on to the whole of Konaha, will you?”

Kakashi’s eyes twinkled. “It is my solemn duty as Hokage.”

“Oh God,” Yamato said with one last giggle. Kakashi leaned in towards him, his elbows on the desk.

“I do hope you’ll take the job, though. I’ve been wracking my brains, you know, trying to decide what to do with you.” Yamato bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to continue the thread of innuendo. Kakashi, however, looked serious. “I don’t want to keep you out in the field, Yamato. Not after the war, not after everything that...if it had been up to me, you never would have gone back to missions.”

“If you’d taken office when Tsunade wanted you to, it would have been up to you,” Yamato helpfully pointed out.

“Yes, yes,” Kakashi sighed. “It’s my decision now, at any rate, and I don’t want you on active duty. You’re worth too much to take the risk.”

“To Konoha?” Yamato asked, but Kakashi shook his head, eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile.

“To me.”

Heat rose again in Yamato’s face and he stuttered. “O-oh.”

“Tsunade was talking about forming an official village council. She never had any patience for the village elders so she thought having a couple of elected officials alongside the Hokage would be better. I’d like to appoint you as the head of that council.”

Yamato raised his eyebrows. “But you just said they’d be elected.”

Kakashi waved a hand. “I can still make a very strong recommendation. What good is being Hokage if I can’t throw my weight around?”

“Do you really think I could do something like that?” Yamato looked down at the desk, his mind crawling with thoughts and imaginings. He started when Kakashi placed a hand on his knee.

“If I can do this job–and you made a very convincing argument in my favour, if you recall–then you absolutely could do it, Yamato. I have complete confidence in you.”

Yamato tried not to focus on Kakashi’s hand, impossibly warm even through his glove. Or perhaps the heat was coming from himself. “What...ah, have you thought about what my duties might be? If I was elected, I mean.”

“Can we discuss that later?” Kakashi asked, his voice as smooth as silk as he leaned in closer to Yamato. “I’d really rather talk about your flexibility. If you were under me, that is.”

Yamato immediately turned the colour of a tomato. “S-senpai!”

“In case you think I’m teasing, I’m not.” Kakashi tugged his mask down to pool around his neck, then reached over to brush his fingers against Yamato’s cheek. “I almost lost you during the war. It made me realise how much I care about you.”

Yamato let out a shaky breath, gazing starry-eyed at Kakashi’s uncovered face. Despite knowing Kakashi as well as he did, and for as long, he hadn’t seen this coming. Not at all.

“You’re really not joking.”

Kakashi smiled and wound both arms around Yamato’s neck. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I have the worst habit of being late for everything.”

Yamato shook his head and moved in closer, swivelling in his chair to face Kakashi. “You’re right on time.”

Kakashi kissed him then, softly, stroking the nape of his neck with his fingertips. His lips lingered and Yamato made a small noise against them, his eyes closed and his hands twisting together in his lap. When they broke apart Kakashi was still smiling.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Yamato said, at a loss for words. As the shock started to wear off, he broke into a grin. “Senpai.”

Kakashi hummed. “I think you’d better just call me ‘Kakashi’ now, don’t you?”


End file.
